Amityville Death Rockers
The Amityville Death Rockers is a Necromantic team coached by Zuk in Seasons 2 and 3 of the LIBBL. History Coach Zuk's Necromantic team into the LIBBL was the Death Rockers. This team was themed after historic rock songs that happened to be named after people. According to the league website : "After getting run out of town, Zuk left his Dead Potus gig as head coach and instead decided to raise his own team. But first he had to kill them. He found the Old World rock legends Steel Swords on tour and he arranged to have the entire stadium explode in a fiery storm, which had the additional benefit of killing most of the attendees, some of whom were prize athletes. He then got a hold of the famed Orc Necromancer Pelvis Resley and called the band and some of their fans into unlife. And so became the Death Rockers." Partway through their second season, coach Zuk decided fluff was important to show in the team name and the team was remade into the Amityville Death Rockers. The team's performance seemed to improve once they had the town in their name. The Death Rockers won the first and only Mineola Mayhem (insert link for page), beating out the Drats Rats (insert link for page) and Green Bay Gutgrinders (insert link for page) for the championship. In season 2, they went 4-1-5 but won a weak Conquest division. In the playoffs, they beat the Warpstone Rejects (insert link for page) but lost in the semifinals to the eventual champions, the NY Knicknevins (insert link for page). In season 3, the Death Rockers started the season off with a 7 game winning streak, but they limped into the playoffs after losing 2 of their last 3. They then were upset by a restart team, the Figaro Returners, 2-1 after they had a 1-0 lead at halftime. The Returners (insert link for page) eventually won the Montauk Cup (insert link for page). Roster The Death Rockers featured a very aggressive defense that was built around their blitzing werewolves. The plan was to use the werewolves speed to get behind the line of scrimmage and get the ball free and then bring it into the end zone. On offense, the ghouls were the primary ball carriers. They featured the full complement of wights and flesh golems and filled out the rest with zombies. They did raise Capain Marth Doome in season 2 from the Green Bay Gutgrinders (insert link for page) and Griblok from the Frogloks of Guk (insert link for page) in season 3. |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'', Block, Dauntless | |0 |0 |0 |0/1/0 |3 |17/0 |80k |- |3 |Mad Man Moon | |8 |3 |3 |8 |''Claw/Claws'', Frenzy, Regeneration, Block, Tackle, Dodge, Jump Up | |0 |12 |0 |3/3/1 |1 |55/0 |200k |- |4 |Mean Mr. Mustard | |8 |3 |3 |8 |''Claw/Claws'', Frenzy, Regeneration, Tackle, Jump Up, Dodge, Juggernaut |1 Ni |0 |13 |0 |4/0/2 |3 |66/0 |210k |- |6 |Crazy Train | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Block'', Regeneration, Tackle | |0 |1 |0 |0/0/0 |1 |8/0 |110k |- |7 |Mighty Quinn | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Block'', Regeneration, Mighty Blow | |2 |0 |0 |1/1/0 |1 |11/0 |110k |- |8 |Axel F | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'', Block | |0 |0 |0 |0/3/0 |1 |11/0 |60k |- |9 |Captain Fantastic | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'', Wrestle | |0 |0 |0 |2/1/2 |0 |10/0 |60k |- |12 |Bad Bad Leroy Brown | |4 |4 |2 |9 |''Regeneration'', Stand Firm, Thick Skull, Block, Guard, Mighty Blow | |0 |0 |0 |2/4/3 |5 |43/0 |170k |- |14 |Mr. Bojangles | |4 |5 |2 |9 |''Regeneration'', Stand Firm, Thick Skull, Guard, Block, +1 St | |0 |0 |0 |2/1/1 |5 |33/0 |200k |- |15 |Jackknife Johnny | |7 |3 |3 |7 |''Dodge'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |1 |5/0 |70k |- |16 |Rocky Raccoon | |7 |3 |3 |7 |''Dodge'', Sure Hands | |1 |2 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |7/0 |90k |- |17 |Griblok | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |2 |Tom Joad | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |6 |Mack the Knife | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Block'', Regeneration |1 Ni |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |90k |- |10 |Billy the Kid | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |11 |Baba O'Riley | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'' |1 Ni |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |2 |Omegaman | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'', Loner | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |5 |Mustang Sally | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'', Loner | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/1 |0 |2/0 |40k |- |10 |Hound Dog | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'', Loner | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |10 |Omegaman | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'', Loner | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |- |13 |Purple Haze | |7 |3 |3 |6 |''Dodge'' | -1 Av, MNG |1 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |1/0 |70k |- |15 |Greased Lightning | |6 |3 |3 |7 |''Dodge'', Block, Sprint | -1 Ma, MNG |2 |2 |0 |0/0/0 |2 |18/0 |110k |- |15 |Johnny B. Goode | |7 |3 |3 |7 |''Dodge'' |1 Ni, MNG |2 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |2/0 |70k |- |15 |Ziggy Stardust | |6 |3 |3 |7 |''Dodge'' | -1 Ma, MNG |2 |1 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |5/0 |70k |- |1 |Jumpin' Jack Flash | |8 |3 |3 |7 |''Dodge'', Block, Sure Hands, +1 Ma | |6 |11 |1 |0/0/0 |1 |46/0 |140k |- |5 |Lucretia Mac Evil | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'', Block | |0 |0 |0 |1/2/0 |0 |6/0 |60k |- |6 |Brave Ulysses | |6 |3 |3 |8 |''Block'', Regeneration, Tackle, Dodge |1 Ni |0 |1 |0 |1/1/1 |2 |19/0 |140k |- |16 |Captain Marth Doome | |4 |3 |2 |8 |''Regeneration'' | |0 |0 |0 |0/0/0 |0 |0/0 |40k |} Outstanding Players Mean Mr. Mustard is a hall of famer (insert link for page) who for a period of time was the all time leader in star player points. He led the team all time in touchdowns and was third all time in casualties. Alongside Mustard was Mad Man Moon who had more casualties but one less touchdown. Bad Bad Leroy Brown led the team with 9 all time casualties and the super strength Mr. Bojangles was an immovable force on the line. The Death Rockers went through a lot of ghouls, but the best was Jumpin' Jack Flash, who scored 11 touchdowns and added 6 completions. He unfortunately died in the middle of season 3. Results The team played two season plus a Mineola Mayhem (insert link for page). They made the Montauk Cup (insert link for page) in both of their seasons but didn't get past the semi-finals.